star_wars_resurgence_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Republic
The New Republic, also referred to as simply the Republic, is a democratic republic composed of various planets across the galaxy. Although the Republic was established on Chandrila, the homeworld of Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma, the seat of government was soon moved to Corellia. Absorbing the political and military power of the Rebel Alliance, the New Republic was founded in 4 ABY roughly 2 months after the Battle of Endor. Modeled on the principles of the Galactic Republic, the New Republic sought to revive democracy in a galaxy dominated by imperialism It controls about a fourth of the galaxy as of 18 ABY. Government structure of the New Republic The New Republic is a confederal multi-party republic. Though every planet has its own government with widely varied systems, they must all follow the laws passed by the central government. The powers of the central government are split between three separate branches: the executive branch, which enforces the laws, consisting of the Supreme Chancellor and his or her cabinet ruling for 4 year terms but with no term limits, the legislative branch, which passes the laws, a unicameral lawmaking body consisting of the Galactic Senate with 500 seats at maximum capacity, and the judicial branch, which interprets the constitution, with Supreme Court Justices appointed and ruling for life. Outside of this, the New Republic's government follows the same structure as the real world United States government. Politics of the New Republic The senate is mostly dominated by two parties, with about three parties holding the rest of the seats. Current list of notable political parties * Trust Party (Center-left) holding a majority of the seats at 264 senate seats. * Taxpayer Party (Center-right) holding a minority of the seats at 187 senate seats. * Liberal Party (Center) holding 33 seats. * Communist Party (Far-left) holding 21 seats. * Fascist Party (Far-right) holding 13 seats. The Chancellorship is held by the Trust Party, with the ruling chancellor having been elected in 16 ABY and 2 years into his first term. Mon Mothma was the first chancellor, having no party of her own. She decided not to run for re-election in 8 ABY. The Trust Party voted to drastically increase the military budget after being elected in 12 ABY, concerned about the strength of the Republic's enemies. The military currently receives a budget of 4 trillion New Republic credits a year, 75% of the government's income. The Supreme Chancellor is looking at implementing a military draft to help defend the Republic from the Imperial Ascendancy and Grand Alliance as of 18 ABY. Constitution of the New Republic The final version of the constitution was written towards the end of 5 ABY, ratified by 3/4 of the planets under the New Republic's rule. Here is a basic summary of the New Republic Bill of Rights. # Right to freedom of speech, religion, press, assembly, petition, etc. The government may not censor anybody's speech. # Right to bear arms. All citizens are entitled to own any weapon they can afford, bar lightsabers and explosives. Does not apply to vehicles. # Right to vote. All citizens (except for those in prison and convicted felons) may vote for the central government. # Right to a trial by jury. All citizens are entitled to a speedy and public trial by an impartial jury. # Right to privacy. The government may not spy on its citizens except for in cases of a confirmed threat against the Republic or during times of war. # Right to equality before the law. The government may not pass any laws discriminating against citizens based off of species, force-sensitivity or anything else. The law is blind. # Right to liberty. Slavery does not exist in New Republic lands except for as punishment for a crime. Military of the New Republic The New Republic military consists of the armed forces charged with the defense of the New Republic. It is composed of the land-based New Republic army, the naval New Republic Defense Fleet, the special operations New Republic Special Forces, the fledgling New Jedi Order, and the Volunteer Forces who go through no training at all. The navy is composed of 2,054 capital ships, millions of x-wings and similar fighter craft, and one captured Super Star Destroyer as of 18 ABY. Of these there are roughly 752 Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, 1,051 captured Star Destroyers, 197 refurbished Venator-class Star Destroyers and 54 refurbished CIS ships of various types. The army is composed of several different divisions with specialized roles, totaling up to a combined size of roughly 10 billion soldiers as of 18 ABY (not counting volunteers). The Special Forces is significantly smaller, composed of only the best of the best soldiers in the New Republic. The Jedi Order is legally considered as a branch of both the New Republic military and law enforcement. As of 18 ABY it is very small, mostly composed of younglings and a few Jedi survivors. History of the New Republic WIP Category:Organizations Category:Lore